Just another day
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: "I was always alone,so why would that change now?" "What are you talking about? your not alone...you never have been...and never will be...just let me know if you want me to stay...and i will.." "Really?" "Really."
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza:Hey everyone! this is my first Hetalia story so please tell me how i did on chapter one please!**

**Alex:Please do...or shell never go back to writing stoires again...and i'll never hear the end of it..**

* * *

><p><em>'I remember the day that i had found him..he was such sweet boy...so i took him in after a long fight with that bloody git but t was worth it to see that he had home and that i would be the one to give it to him...but then...THAT happend...i try not to think about it... yet i find myself right now thinking about it...and in a world meeting to top it off...and hes in this room..but no longer the boy i loved so much...he was now his own counrty...somone that not many would want tot mess with...other then a few who ARE that stupied to want o fight him..'<em>

"Hey are you even still with us!"a voice calls with anger as the blond snapes out of his mind as he looks at the man who was talking to him.

"Umm...im sorry...can you repeat what you just said..?"he asks as the blond haired man sighs then shakes his head.

"Never mind,it wasnt something you really needed to know seeing you dont have to worry about it..."He explains as he looks at the blond with consern."By the way,are you alright?"he asks as the green eyed male smiles a fake smile.

"Of coures im fine,you pepole worry to much."he explains as another male jumps on the blond."What in the Bloody hell are you doing! America you git get off of me!"he yealls the the taller younger nation pick him up then sites him on the table."America.."

"Yes England?"he asks as England growls.

"Dont you ever just jump on me then pick me up like im a child!"he yealls with anger as Germany sighs then shakes his head as he gets up.

"Well,i think this meetings over so...Italy,Japan lets go."he says as the other two males nod then follow him out but no before the englishman walks out before everyone and brakes out into a run down the hall and then down then staires.

'_Thats fine,all of you go on with your happy lives as i go on with my own sad one..act like you didnt do anything America! go i dont care! i dont you i dont need anyone! im fine by myself thank you very much! nope i dont mind it at all!...i dont mind being alone...'_England thinks to himself as he stops at the front doors as he sighs sadly then looks and sees America walking his way as he looks away then the taller,stronger yet younger counrty walks past him as England growls and his hands curl into fits.

"Idont mind one bit being alone! do you hear me you bloody wanker! huh! do you understand i dont mind being alone you git!"England yealls with anger as America turns to look at him with worry as he sees sadness and anger as England walks past him then Germany walks up next to the younger Counrty.

"What happend?"he asks as America looks at him then back at the man that had took him then shakes his head.

"Im not sure...hes been so upset these past few weeks...but its gotten worse...today is the worst i've seen him...Germany,can you talk to him for me when you get the chance?"he asks kindly as Germany nods then sighs as he walks away with Italy and Japan.

It had been almost two weeks and England had not showed up to any of the world meeting thus causing Everyne to worry,he never misses a meeting and they mean NEVER misses a meeting for ANYTHING.

"Hey has anyne seen Iggy?"America asks as Germany shakes his head along with everyone else."Germany di-"

"I tryed calling him among other things but...nothing..."he explains as America looks at France with worry.

"Not to worry America,England has always been the one to come and go as he feels..."Fance explains with worry in his voice as Germany looks at him then out the window and sees that rain had finally began to fall.

"I dont know,i think we should star looking for him."Japan tells them as America looks at him then nods."Very well then,China can you help me with something?"he asks kindly as the older male glares at him.

"No way,im not about to help you with anything,not after what you-"

"Your right...i have no right.."Japn cuts in as he gets up and walks out of the room as he turns to look at Chian,the one that had raised him."But it doesnt hurt to try and ask..."then with that he leaves as Germany sighs then he looks at Italy then sighs.

'_Where the hell are you England...?'_Germany thinks to himself as he looks at America."Dont worry,Italy and i will go look for him,come on Italy."he says as the Italian nods then follows him as they head out to look for the blond haired man.

Where England is

"Damm it...Damm it all to bloody hell...i dont mind being alone...after all...i always have been...and iwill always will be..."England tells himself as he looks around then sighs sadly,not even his magical friends even would come to see him anymore."Whats happing to me...? is the lonlyness finally getting to me...?"then he is snpaed out of thoughts as he hears someone at his front door as he gets up then walks over and opens the door only to see Germany."The hell do you want you wanker?"he asks as Germany sighs.

"Americas been worried abou-"

"Fuck that basterd to hell! if you came JUST to tell me THAT then leave!"he yealls with anger,just about he was going to close the door Germany puts his foot in feelingthe pain of the force that this man was going to close the door at.

"Look,im worried about you too...Come on,whats wrong?"he asks kindly as the older counrty growls then looks away with sadness in his eyes as he shakes his head never notecing that Germany had let himself in as stand infront of the Englishman."England?"he asks as the blond sighs.

"Im sorry...but i just need some time alone..."he explains almost in a wisper as Germany nods.

"We can wait,untill your ready to come back."he says as he leaves as England lets tears fall as he sites down on the couch then looks out the window and wacthes the german leave as he shakes his head.

"Your just like the rest...you act like you care...but then you'll just end up leaving like the rest too..."he says sadly as he slowly falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiza:Well there you have it everyone! i hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Alex:Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza:Hello everyone ! heres chapter two i hope you enjoy!**

**Alex:Please review.**

* * *

><p>Its been more then a month and still England had not shown up to any of the world meetings and this worried Germany and the nations had began to worry that maybe...just maybe that he had finally died but then,wouldnt have someone told them by now? or maybe he was taking a long trip around the world to take things off his mind...but that didnt mean that they were not worried.<p>

"Germany...im really starting worry for England...Please we have to look for him..."America explains as Germany turns to look at him with worry as he nods then they see Japan and China run inside the room."China, Japan! whats going on? whats the rush dudes?"he asks as Japan looks at China who has recoverd quickly.

"I-Its England! we know were he is!"The older counrty explains as America and Germany get a shocked look."Follow us!"he explains as the two males run out of the room as the other two younger counries follow them.

"Where is he! where are we going!"America asks as Germany looks at Japan as both older males stop runing."China?"

"H-Hes in the hospital...they told me hes been there for a good month and a hlaf and has never spoken a word to anyone,he woke up from a coma about a half into the first month."Japan explains as America looks at them with worry then they walk into the hospital and head for the room the englishman was staying in.

"was mit ihm passiert?"Germany asks as Japan turns to look at him before they enter into Engalnd's room.

"Not sure,but he looked like he was hurt badly when big brother and i first came to see him."Japan explains as china smiles then they walk in and they see England writing in a book as he looks up and sees the other nations as he glares at all of them then goes back writing."...we came to see you an-"Then he was cut off by the blond holding up his note book which he had writen.

'_Yes yes i can see that you silly git,now, why have they_ come?'

"Well we were worried about you England! you just sunddenly disapperd without saying anything to us...you had me worried.."America explains as England shakes his head.

'_Oh dont give me that crap you wanker! you never cared about me and you never will!if you really did you would have never left__ me!'_The englishman writes ashe shows it to America as he sighs.

"England thats-"

"Man kann immer verzeihen und zu vergessen, aber man kann nie ganz von den Wunden, dass einige verlassen haben, erholen ... aber wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass ihr gegenwärtiges Leben zu kontrollieren."(**_One can always forgive and forget,but one can never fully recover from the wounds that some have left...but we must not let that control their present lives_**.) Germany explains as England turns to look at him as he sighs then looks away then lets tears fall freely as he shakes his head."England..."

'_Germany..please...just...i just want to be alone...after all...i have always been...why would that change now?..?'_he writes as Germany takes the book from him and places it aside.

"Ihr ein Idiot, du warst nie allein, und du nie Willbe, so ein Ende setzen und wieder auf die Füße."(**_Your an idiot,you were never alone,and you never willbe,so stop this and get back on your_** **feet.**)Germany tells him as England shakes his head again and then takes his note book in hand and begins to write in it.

_'You may say whatever you like...but that will not change the__ facts...'_England replays as Germany sighs then pets his head as England smiles slightly as he swats the German's hand away.'_Stop that you git! i am not a child!'_

"Never said you were...Now,America,"Germany calls as the younger nation looks at him.

"Ah! right...England...look your not alone...but you know why the Revolution happend..."America explains as England nods then he leans agenst Germany's hand which was now onhis cheek."England...why wont you say anything?"he asks as the green eyed male shakes his head then looks away."Come on..lets get you home."America tells him as England nods then he gets a shocked look as Germany picks him up.

"Dont complian,just go with it."Germany tells him as Egland nods then he looks up at the german then looks away as he shakes his head.

'_Dont get your hopes up lad...it will never happen...no matter how much i may want it...it will never happen...so just forget about it...'_England thinks to himself as he begins to fall asleep.

"Just close your eyes and sleep..."Germany explains as England nods and does what he is told."Ich Lebe dich England."he wispers once sure the blond has fallen alsep."Ich lebe Dich.."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiza:There you have it! chapter two! i hope you like it!<strong>

**Alex:Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex:Hey there everyone! sorry but Kiza is on a trip but she'll be back so please review!**

* * *

><p>It was eraly morning and the sun was just beging to wake up from its slumber and then England opens his eyes then sites up as he looks around then he sighs knowing that he would be staying with Germany...after all he couldnt blame them..after that stunt he pulled when he was trying to clear his mind why would they trust him to be alone.<p>

'_Damm me,if i had not told Italy he would have not told Prussia who in turn told America who came and startd yealing at me almost to the point were iwill tellthe truth began to tear up if Germany had not came in and stoped him...that damn git...now i HAVE to stay here...God what am i to do..?'_England thinks to himself as he sighs sadly then hears someone knock onthe door then it opens reveling the german he was ever so quickly falling for.

"Good morning,did you sleep well?"Germany asks as the Englishman nods then he smiles as Germany pets his head."Well im happy to hear it,now go on and get up."he says as he leaves the room.

'_God Germany if only you knew how i feel...then maybe you can begin to understand how i feel..'_after that he readies himself then he walks down stairs and then sighs.

"Ve~ good morning England! how are you?"Italy asks as England smiles."Well im guessing your okay! thats good,So tell me,how are you liking living here with Germany?"he asks as England looks for his note book then writes his anwser.

_'Its alright...Italy,can i ask you something and promise not to tell Germany.'_England asks as he nods then he sighs.'_Look,i wish to know if you and Germany have somekind of bond to each_ other?'England asks as Italy looks at him with confushino then smiles as England's heart sinks.

"No,him and i are just friends! not to worry."he explains as England smiles."Ve~you like Germany dont you?"he asks as England looks at him with shock then he smiles with a light small blush then nods."Awww! thats so cute! why not tell him then?"

_'Because Italy...hes not mine to clame...i am ment to be alone for the rest of my_ _life...'_ England explains as he lets the note book fall to the floor as as he hold his side in pain.

"England whats wrong? is something going on in your counrty?"he asks as he nods then Italy looks at him with worry."Is there something i could do?"he asks as the blond shakes his head then Germany walks in and rushes to the blonds side.

"Hey,are you alright?"he asks as England nods then looks up at him and smiles."England please say something.."he asks as England sighs then smiles.

"Something..."he says as Germany smiles.

"Smartass."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex:Sorry its short but please review i hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>

**(In the background)**

**Kiza:Let meout of this bloody closet alex or i'll have England kill you with back magic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza:Hey everyone! im back! sorry about taking so long but heres Chapter three!**

**Alex:Please review!**

* * *

><p>"GERMANY!"Italy calls as the German sighsthen looks up from his paper work as the smaller male stops infront of him."Germany i can't find England anywere!"he yealls with worry as Germany looks at him with shock.<p>

"What do you mean you can't find him anywere! i told you to keep an i on him for me!"Germany asks as Japan walks in along with the green eyed male as both just wacth the other males.

"Umm,good morning to you two as well."Japan says as both turn to look at them."England is going to go see France in a few hours so please dont fight so much."the smallest male explains as he leaves up stairs then England sighs then smiles.

"And you didnt tell us this why?"Germany asks as England sighs then shakes his head."Dont let your gard down when and if your ever alonewith him,do you understand?"he asks as England nods.

"Okay...i'll becareful."England tells him as Germany sighs as Italy walks up and kisses Germany as England looks away then sighs sadly,its been two months and Germany and italy had gotten together."Well,ill get an early start to france so...ill see you later."the blond explains as as Germany nods as England leaves then once reaching his room he leans agenst the wall and slides to the floor as he lets tears fall freely."D-Damm it...you really ARE like the rest of them...damm you..."

Later that day

"England your here! thats-huh? whats wrong?"France asks as England looks upat him with teary eyes as he shakes his head."Come on now tell me England."

"Why does it even matter..."he tells the taller bond as France smiles then sighs.

"Follow me then,i know how to make you feel better about whatever your upset about."France explains as he leads the shorter nation away.

Three weeks later

"Germany,may i ask you something?"Japan asks as the German looks at him then nods.

"How are things going on between you and Italy-san? you two seem to have grown apart somewhat."Japan explains as Germany sighs then nods."Germany,if there is something bugging you,just tell me. i would like to help in anyway i can."he tells the taller male as Germany nods.

"Its just,these past few months i can't get England out of my mind..he should be back by now...and i guess Italy doesnt like that im thinking alot about him so much...and i guess i dont love him as much as i thought i did once..."He explains then sighs."Idont know what to do anymore with him.."he finishes as Japan sighs.

"Well if neither of you two are happy any-"

"Japan! Germany its me China open the door please!"the older nation yealls franticlly as Japan opens the door.

"China,please calm down! whats wrong?"he asks as China sighs then looks at Germany.

"Its England,hes inthe hospital again!"

"Is he okay!"Germany asks with worry as China sighs sadly."Anwser me China! is England okay!"he asks again with time with some anger.

"Yes and no.."

"What do you mean by yes or no!"Germany asks as Japan glares at the German giving him a warning look that was telling him 'One move to hurt my older brother i'll hurt you.' causing Germany to calm down.

"England is okay,but...he cant remember anything...he lost all of his memories...he only remembers his name...we found him hurt badly in France and-"

"dieser Bastard!"Germany yealls with anger as Japan and China look at him with worry and shock."Come on,i have to go see him."he explains as they leave to the hospital.

After arriving Germany looks around and then he sees France as he growls then he walks up to him then he calls.

"Hey France!"he calls as the blond looks at him then he punches him in the Jaw as the others hold him back."Your dead! Ich werde dich umbringen, ich werde Sie Gas! Ich werde die Hölle reißen dich einen Scheißdreck Gliedmaßen ab!"(_i'll murder you, i'll gas you! hell i'll rip your goddamn limbs off!_)Germany yealls as Prussia walks up to Germany then glares at him.

"Calm down West!what the hell has gotten into you!"he asks as Germany growls."West."

"This is his fault! hes the reason England is here in the first place!"

"Ludwig you WILL caml down! im not telling you this as another nation im telling you this as your OLDER BROTHER!"Prussia yealls as the blond sighs then nods."Good...now West,you can go see him...but please...Stay calm..."the red eyed male explains as Germany then the other Nations holding him back let go of him as he Follows Prussia to the englishman's room and once getting there he sighs sadly as he sees him."I'll be back later...Ich lebe Dich Brother."

"Ja...me too..."he says as his brother leaves the room then he walks up next to the englishman then sites in a chair."Hey,"

"Hey..."England replays as Germany smiles.

"How are you feeling?"he asks kindly as England sighs.

"I'm okay...May i ask, who are you?"he asks as Germany smiles the looks at the ground then at his hands."Are you alright?"

"Ja..I'm fine...And im Germany...a friend of yours..."he explains as England nods then sighs as he looks at the nakelace around the German's neck.

"Whats that?"he asks kindly as Germany looks down at the silver and Black cross thatwas given to him by his older brother when he was still a boy.

"Its a cross that my older brother Prussia gave me...hes a friend of yours too..."he explains as he nods."England,i need you to try and-"

"Get away from my little brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kiza:There you go guys! i hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Alex:Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza:Hello everyone! heres chapter 5 i hope you enjoy!**

**Alex:And please feel free to leave any kind of review for Kiza and i,we dont mind!**

* * *

><p>Its a cross that my older brother Prussia gave me...hes a friend of yours too..."he explains as he nods."England,i need you to try and-"<p>

"Get away from my little brother!" a voice full of anger calls as Germany turns around and sees a redhead standing in the door with Prussia behind him.

"Sorry West,he got passed me...anyway this is one of England's older brother.."he says as Germany nods then he steps away from the blond as the other male walks in and walks over to his youngest brother.

"Hey you alright?"the red haired male asks as England nods then he looks at Germany then back at the man standing before him."So really dont remeber huh?"he asks as the blond shakes his head."I see...well im scotland,your oldest brother,the other two stayed back at home to keep an eye on things."

"Oldest? you mean i have two other brothers?"England asks as the redhead nods then he turns to look at germany with anger.

"Why are you here?"he asks as Germany growls at him.

"Because i've been taking care of him for the past few months after all,your lazy ass was never there fo-"

"Shut your mouth lad if you wish to speak for many years to come!"Scotland yealls with anger as Germany smiles then looks at Prussia.

"Calm down both of you...England if you'll exuse us for a momment."he says draging both scotland and Germany out of the room into the hallway."Are you two crazy! dont start fighting infront of him thats just not what he needs right now,rigth nw he needs someone to just help him remeber who he is."Prussia explains as Germany nods then he looks at Scotland whose just looking out the window."Scotland?"

"Y-Yeah i konw but i dont want that german trash around him,your the reason why hes even here."he explains as Germany looks at him with shock and anger.

"How so?"he asks as Prussia glares at the other nation.

"Oh! so you dont know it yet? how sad."Scotland anwsers as Germany looks at him with confusion.

"Im not following.."

"And thats the good thing,lets keep it that way Lad,my brothers been throught alot and i dont want to see him get hurt again."the redhead explains then they see america walking back out of the room."how is he?"

"Fine actually,he just wants to make sure hes not the one causing you two to fight."America explains as Germany sighs then walks past the older nation as he smiles when he sees England siting up.

"Well,looks like your okay."he says as England turns to look at him then nods as he looks back out the window."England,your brother is taking you home that way maybe yu can begin to remeber somethings about yourself and everyone else."Germany explains kindly as Egnland smiles then nods as Scotland walks in and over to his baby brother.

"Hey there,you ready to head home?"he asks as England sighs then nods as Scotland helps him up."Remeber what i said lad,keep yourself away from him."he says before leaving with England following him close behind.

"Ich werde mich erinnern schottischen Müll."(**I will remember scottish trash**) Germany says as Scotland glares at him.

* * *

><p>It had been four months after England had lost his memories and Germany being who he was would wonder if the poor nation was alright and if he had remembered anything after he left and went back to the United Kingdom, non of his brothers would even show to teh world meetings,today not being any diffrent.<p>

"Hey Westen geht es dir gut?"(**Hey West are you alright?**) Prussia asks as Germany looks up at him then nods as he looks away and out the window as he sighs and then he gets up."West?"

"Dont großen Bruder Sorgen Ich bin in Ordnung..."(**Dont worry big brother i'm alright...**) Germany tells him in a clam tone as Prussia sighs then watches him leave.

After leaving the meeting room Germany heads down the hallway then looks around as he smiles as he sees pictures of all of the major nations that had came here before they did and his generation of them then he stops and sees a photo of England then he sighs sadly.

"What are you doing out here? i'm surprised that your not at the meeting."a clam toned voice says as Germany freezes in palce as he turns around and sees England standing there with a small smile on his face."Hello there to you Germany."

"England! Sie sind hier! du bist wirklich hier! und Sie sich an mich!"(**England! you're here! you're really here! and you remember me!**)Germany says with a happy tone as he then pulls the smaller nation into a hug as England sighs but hugs the younger,yet taller nation back.

"Why wouldnt i remember you? after all you were the only person that hasnt turned thier back on me yet."England explains as Germany pulls away and looks at him with sadness."Germany,look...everones the same;at first they love with all of thier heart but then as time passes...they begin to drift away from that one person untill they are standing infront of them saying 'I hate you.'...and i just cant bring myself to-"

"Glauben Sie, dass ich gehe nicht, dasselbe zu tun, keine Sorge England werde ich Ihre Meinung ändern du wirst sehen,"(**Believe that i'm not going to do the same, don't worry England i'll change your mind you'll see**)Germany cuts in as England smiles thinking that no matter what the german says or does he will never change his mind then he finds himself in the meeting room.

"England your back!"America says as he runs over to the smaller nation and hugs him as England growls and trys to get away then he puts the english man down as England sighs."D-Do you remember us?"he asks almost in a sad hopeful tone as England smiles then nods."Yes! i knew you were going to be okay!"America says with ahppyness as he skips around the room then Prussia stands next to Germany.

"West, schauen Sie gerne über unsere liebe England denken, als Freund, sag mir, was wissen Sie über ihn denken."(**West, you look to happy to think about our dear England as a friend, tell me what do you think about him.**) Prussia explains as Germany sighs but still keeps his smile.

"Thats for me to know,and for you to find out Prussia."he says as he walks over to England."Come on,some of your things are still at my place...or do you-"

"If it's alright with you,i wish to stay with you if it's alright.."England says in a shy tone as Germany smiles.

"Your welcomed to stay anytime and as long as you like."he says as they both leave the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza:Hello everyone! heres chapter 6**

**Alex:Please review!**

* * *

><p><em>After i came back from my country i've noticed that i've bcome alot closer to Germany but i know that it wont last all that long...so i tell mysef everyday, everynight that i shouldnt get my hopes up but i cant help but hope that hes not like the rest...but then he goes and does things that makes me think diffrent of him...but i still can't help but feel like hes going to leave me...<em>

"England,you up?"Germany asks as the englishman sighs then sites up.

"Yes come in."he says as the german walks in then smiles."What?"

"You didnt sleep much did you?"he asks kindly ask England then sighs then shakes his head as Germany walks over to him then pulls up a chair and sites down as he then gently pushes him back down onto the bed as he pulls the covers over the dark blond."Sleep,i'll wake you up later then."

"No its fine,"he says siting up then he smiles at Germany."I'm okay."he says as Germany smiles then nods as he gets up.

"I'll be wating down staires for you,we have a meeting to go to."he explains as the darker blond nods then the german leaves as England sighs then looks out the window.

"If only you knew how much i-"

"Iggy!"Italy calls as England sighs then once he was ready he heads down to meet the others and once arriving there he is then pulled into a hug a by Italy as he smiles then hugs the smaller male back."Morning Iggy! how are you?"he asks as he pulls away.

"Im fine and you?"he asks kindly as Italy smiles.

"Im good! but Germany has been acting strange and i dont know why."he explains as he looks at the smaller nation with consern.

"What do you mean by that Italy?"he asks with worry as Italy sighs then looks at Germany then back at England.

"Im not all that sure but all i know is that when Prussia went to go see Russia a few days ago and hasent returnd yet so he been very worried."Italy explains as England nods then looks at the german with worry."Hey Iggy!"

"Yes Italy?"

"You should go and Cheer him up! after all when ever Germany is in a bad mood all Japan i and i have to do is metion your name and his mood just gets better! so would you please cheer him up?"Italy explains as England get a shocked look then he blushes as he looks away then sighs as he turns to look at Germany then at Italy.

"I-Is that so..? well...very well then..."England says as he then walks over to Germany then sites across from him

"Good morning England."he says as England nods.

"Italy tells me that you've been acting stange and asked me to talk to you."England explains as Germany nods then he sighs as England looks up at him."Whats on your mind Germany?"he asks kindly as Germany sighs then he looks out the window.

"Its Prussia...he hasnt come back from Russia and i'm worried...i know that Basterd did something to him..and the worse part of it is that i can't do anything about it.."he explains as England sighs then he places his hand on the german's sholder as Germany looks up at him then he smiles slightly.

"Don't worry Ludwig,Gilbert is smart,he wont let anything happen to himself as long as he knows that he has you to return to"he explains as Germany looks at him with shock afte he had heard England call him by his human name meaning that he was not playing around.

"Ture...but i still cant help but worry for my older brother,afte all him and Austria are the only family i actully have now."he replays as England smiles the nnods as he then sighs and gets a sad look in his eyes as Germany looks at him with worry as he sees tears falling from his face to the wood tabel.

"At least you have family...s-sure i have my older b-bothers,but they werent there for me untill now...so at least he was always there f-for you..."England explains as Germany gets up then walks around over to him then he wraps his arms around him as England lets out a pitfull sob.

"Sshh your oaky...your okay.."he says then he is pushed away by the smaller nation as he looks down at the blond with worry and shock.

"N-No...no its not okay! you dont uderstand! nobody does! do you know what America told me before i even got here?"he asks with anger as Germany sighs then shakes his head."He told me that he was completly don with me,and that he hated me eith all of his heart and whished that i had actually killed myself when i tryed like two or three weeks ago."he expains with tears still falling from his eyes as Germany looks at him with shock.

"You tyed to kill yourself again Arthur?"he asks as England look up at him as he hears the german calling him by his human name then he nods."W-Why? why would you-"

"Because nobody really cares!he cuts him off as they then both fall quiet as Germany sighs as he trys to pull the darker blond into a hug but then gets a hurt look in his eyes as he sees England backing away from him."S-Stay away from me.."

"Arthur,please-"

"Dont call me that! im th United Kingdom of Grate Britain and North Ierland! do not call me Arthur!"he yeal;s with anger as Ialy runs into the room and sees that both of the taller males yealing at each other then he sees the Englishman push past him as he then leaves as Germany just stands there in shock.

"Germany? whats wrong with mister England?"he asks as Germany then sighs sadly.

"...hes...hes just...very confused...thats all..i just hope that he doesnt hurt himself..."he explains as he then sighs."Italy, call America for me Ja?"he asks as the smallermale nods then runs off to call the american as Germany then sites back down and looks at the wooden table and gets a sad look in his eyes."Dont worry Prussia...i'll come fro you...but just wait a little while longer...theres someone i need to save from himself first before i go and save you...i promise.."he says to himself as he then lays his head down then he hears the smaller males foot steps then he looks up.

"Hes on the phone right now Germany."he says as germany walks into the other room and picks up the phone.

"_Hey Germany! what you call me for?_"America asks as Germany sighs then looks at Italy.

"Its about England..."

"_What about him.?_"he asks in a clod tone as germany then growls slightly.

"Alfred, i need to know why you said all those things to him, and i wont leave you alone untill i find out why."Germany asks as he hears america sigh sadly.

"_I dont know...i guess i was just mad...but Arthur should know i dont mean any of those mean things i said...why? did something happen to him?_"He asks with worry as Germany sighs and then he turns around as sees Japan and Italy both wating to hear what was America was saying.

"No...nothing has happend to him...not yet anyway...Mein Gott, Amerika, wir haben um ihn zu finden ... und zwar bald.."(**My god America we have to find him...and soon.**)Germany explains as America sighs then he nods.

"_Germany,is he with you right now?_"America asks him with a kind tone.

"No...he ran off and i dont know were to..."with that America hangs up leaving Germany in a sate of confusion then he hangs up as well as he looks at his two allies then he smiles slightly."Its alright...everythigs going to be okay.."

"Promise?"Japan asks with worry as Germany walks up to both of them then hugs them as they hug him back.

"Ja...i promise..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiza:Hey everyone! soory it took so long but here you go i hoped you enjoyed!<strong>

**Alex:Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza:Hello everyone! heres cha-**

**Alex:Chapter seven please enjoy and reveiw and let us know if you guys want something to happen!**

**Kiza:You brat! thats my line!**

* * *

><p><em>One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...andthe numbers keep going up...i know that if Germany or America find out that they would be angry with me...but...its kind of my way of letting myself know that no one cares about me...no has nor ever will...Not even Germany...it hurts...alot to know that...but i dont want anyone to help me...because i know they dont mean it... the day have been nothing but a blur to me now...i dont feel anything...nor can i hear anything...there are even times when i can't see anything..there are times where i wished that Germany or even France were here so they can stop me from doing this to myself...but i'm getting my hopes up again.<em>

_"England!"_

_Huh...its funny, im starting to hear voices too._

_"England!"_

_"England are you here! anwser me!"_

_And it would sound like Germany AND America..._

_"My god...America i found him!"_

_Another hopeful dream...thats all..._

Three hours later

the sound of boots pacing from left to right and back again was the only sound that was filling the hallway of the hospital as Germany sighs then he looks around onyl for his eyes to land on Japan and taly who had fallen asleep.

"Well at least their getting somekind of sleep right?"America asks as th egerman turns to look at him as he nods then sighs as he looks away and looks at the door which was seprating them from England for the time being.

Yea...i guess...America, i have to know, why would-"

"If i may cut in unless this is an improtan conversaion."the docter cuts in as both nation turn to look at him.

"Its alright, please tell us, is her going to be okay? this isn't the first time he-"

"I know, i spoke with him and im suppried that hes not dead yet."the regular human cuts in as Germany and America look at him with worry as he sighs."You see...this wasn't the only thing tried to do...but let me tell you two something, if something isn't dont to help him get better then you might as well let him go...i've seen cases that are bad but this is by far the worst one i've seen and you two are lucky."he explains as Germany looks away with a sad look in his eyes along with America then Germany looks at the other man.

"What do you mean by him and i are lucky?"he asks as the old man sighs.

"You two are lucky because hes a nation he can't die that easly so thats why your lucky...for someone as frail looking hes very strong but thats only because hes a nation...but even you guys can only take so much befor you brake..."he explains as Germany nods then the docter sighs. "So i took the liberty of calling his oldest brother, and if i may add, he didn't seem to happy that his brother is here and not at home."he explains. "Speaking of the which there he is."he says as Germany turns around then is punched in the jaw as America and the docter get a shocked look as the darker blood holds the redhead back as the said docter helps Germany back up.

"Your so dead i hope you know that...what the hell did you people do to my brother!"he asks with anger as Germany growls at him.

"First off i didnt do anything to him, and if i did i would notice!"he yealls back with anger as Scotland snorts then shakes his head.

"Yea sure, keep telling yourself that, your the reason why hes been acting like this. your making him feel as if nobody wants him around."

"How!"he asks with anger as Sctoland smiles.

"So he still hasn't told you jack am i right?"he asks as Germany looks at him with confusion."HA! i was right! and im glad that he hasn't told you anything, after all you dont deserve someone like my brother anyway."he says as Germany growls at him.

"Sctoland shut up will you!"Englad yells with anger as they all turn to look at him as Sctoland pushes America off and runs over to is brother as he then helps his brother back to the room and on the bed as America and Germany follow him along with the docter.

"Are you crazy? your not allowed out of bed yet idiot yous body is still too weak."he explains as the blond just sighs as he looks over at the other two nations then when his eyes meet americas he looks away then shakes his head.

"What were you thinking doing that! are you crazy! do really hate your life that much!"America asks with anger as England flinches."Answer me England."

"T-Thats not for your consern you bloddy git! leave me alone!"he says as America growls then grabs him by the coler of his shirt."Let me go!"

"England, i dont know what the _real_ reason is why yuor acting like this but i wont stand for it! you have to stop before you _completly distroy yoursefl_!" the taller nation explains as the smalelr man growls, then America is pulled away from England by Germany as he then pushes his out of the room,closes the door and locks it.

"There,thats better...Scotland can i talk to him alone please?"he asks kindly as the redhead growls and walks out of the room locking the door on his way."Arthur-"

"I know! i was in the wrong i get it!"the englishman cuts him off as Germay sighs then pulls up a cahir next to him and sites.

"Yes im happy you understand that,but what i want to know is why...you had me worried to no end...i really thought that i had really lost you this time..."the German explains as England looks at him with shock as he then places his hand on top of the younger nations as Germany looks at him.

"I'm sorry...its just...i've been really sad...and i didnt know whatelse to do...so this,"looking at his bandeged up wrist then back at Germany."Was what i thoguht was the only way to get away from it all...i'm sorry Ludwig..."he explains with a sad tone as teh said German then nods as he sighs and looks out the window.

"Just...promise me that you'll never do that again...if oyu ever feel k=like you need to talk, talk to me, i'll always be here to help you."he explains as the smaller nation smiles the nods.

"I promise...but on one condition."he says as Germany looks at him with worry."You get out of this and take me to your place or mine,i can't stand being hrer anymore."England says as the blond smiles then nods as he helps the older nation to his feet then gives him a peck on the lips as England blushesthen smiles.

"Shall we go then?"Germany asks as the darker blond smiles then nods as germany holds out his hand for his boyfriend to take,and England gladly took it."Then lets go."With that they walk to the door and unlock it as Scotland looks at them then at England.

"Are you sure? about him i mean?"he asks as the englishman smiles at his taller older brother as he nods.

"I know he loves me now, and he knows i love him."he says as teh redhead nods then turns around and begins to walk away,but not beofor he turns to look at Germany.

"Dont you dare mess ths up, you get one chance and one chance only got it?"he asks as the blodn nods then he leaves as England sighs.

"Bye to you too Scotty!"he calls as the redhead just waves then he smiles as Germany and him head home.

"Ich liebe dich."Germany says stopping to hug his new found lover as England smils and hugs him back.

"I love you too."

END

* * *

><p><strong>Kiza:There yo have it everyone! i hope i did an OKAY job but it was my first Hetalia story so please tell me if you wish for me to make another and sorry it took so long to finishe and update and all that stuff!<strong>

**Alex:Hope you enojoyed it, because i know i did even if she sucks.**

**Kiza:your mean but whatever please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
